Rude awakening
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: Near wakes up in the middle of the night and hears something that might haunt him for the rest of his life... Matt/Mello


_A/N: Not sure were this came from... __I guess this is what happens when you stay awake all night with only Redbull to keep you company..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own DN or Nintento^^_

_Warning: Hints at sexual themes, Yaoi_

* * *

Pale eyelids fluttered open, the two dark orbs trying to gain focus in the dark room. The boy glanced lazily over at his alarm clock, and blinked a few times to make sure he hadn't misread the time.

He hadn't.

The display cheerfully announced that it was three forty-one in the morning. Near shifted slightly in the bed, wondering what had made him wake up so early. Sure, it wasn't like he slept in every morning or anything, but he normally slept until at least six-thirty.

Then he heard the bed on the other end of the room give a loud creek.

_It must have been Mello, he's always tossing and turning in his sleep. Why did my room mate have to be Mello of all people? He never shows any respect, always calling me names, breaks my toyes or just acts noisy and ignorant in general._

Nears thoughts came to an abrupt end when he heard the bed creek again, this time followed by a low whisper

"Matt, we cant do that now! We'll wake Near."

"Aw, Mello, don't be like that! You promised we would do it my way tonight"

_Wait... what? Matt was in here? Why would Matt be with him at this time of night? They weren't... were they?_

The youngster froze as he heard a low gasp from the blond.

"You could at least go easy on me! If we -fuck!- wake Near, he'll go running to Wammy and then I'll end up without chocolate again"

"Since when did you care about the rules?"

"Since you -slow down, you idiot- started sneaking in to my room in the middle of the night

_They can't be... surely? They wouldn't! They must have more dignity then to do... that with some one else in the room!_

Near was starting to work panic, which was _very _unusual for him. Then again, he didn't usually wake up to his rival going at it at this hour.

"That't it Mello, keep your hands like that, but don't press to hard with your thumb"

Oh God, he didn't need to hear this! Didn't w_ant _to hear! _What do I do! I can't... interrupt them! But __I can't just lie here and listen! But if I move to cover my ears, they might notice that I'm awake!_

He didn't dare turn his head away from the alarm clock, which luckily was situated in the opposite direction of _them!_

"Fuck, Matt! Stop it! We've already done this today and I'm tired. We'll carry on in the morning."

_What are they, rabbits? Actually, I don't want to know! Shut up Mello! Please! Please! For once, just shut up!_

"C'mon, you know you like it."

_I'll never be able to look at either of them in the same way again. Ever. Not in a million years! I didn't even know they were together... or what ever you call it!_

Another creek sounded from the bed, making Near flinch.

_Maybe I should make a sound, let them know I'm awake! If they notice I'm awake, they'll think I'm a pervert"_

"Mello, what the fuck? No way, man!"

"Yes, I've got you now, Matty! I'll show you what happens when you try to-"

Near couldn't take it anymore and flung up from the bed, he's usual emotionless mask no were to be found.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" He yelled and met the surprised stares of the two teens..

...who were sitting opposite each other. Not even touching. With a DS each in hand.

"Oh... You were... you were just playing... a game..." Nears cheeks were instantly stained a dark shade of crimson as he realized how much he had misjudged the situation.

"Huh? What are you going on about, Near?" Sneered Mello, who now looked slightly pissed from being interupted after finally taking the lead in what ever game they were playing.

"Well you, and him and..." the flustered boy stuttered, trying to keep more heat from rising to his face.

"Still don't know what your going on about, sorry, you'll have to explain," smirked the redhead, goggles shading his eyes from view.

"N-nothing" he muttered, finally managing to regain control over his emotions. _Mello is go__ing to __ have so much fun picking on me for this. He's never going to __l__et me forget..._

"Well anyway, sorry for waking ya, we'll keep it down" Matt said in his usual perky voice, though a hint of a smirk was hinted in his tone.

The embaressed boy sunk back down into his mess off quilts and sheets, burying his face in one of the many pillows. It didn't take long before his breathing started to slow and he was pulled back into oblivion, hoping to forgett this had ever happened.

"Is the little bastard sleeping?" Muttered Mello from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"I think so. Ha! To think he believed I'd let you take charge!

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You weren't complaining yesterday"

"...."

"What was that, Mello?"

"I said shut up, we don't want to wake Near this time, do we?" Whispered the blond and tossed his DS aside, pinning Matt down on the bed.

_Please review^^_


End file.
